A Warlord And A Ninja
by Obsidian45
Summary: This is a collection of One-Shots of my favorite characters and pairing Krang and Shredder from TMNT Out Of The Shadows. Warning, Slash! Lemons! And many other things. If you don't like that pairing or the characters, don't read it! plus 18! TMNT SADLY DOESN'T BELONG TO ME! I ONLY OWN SOME OCS!
1. We Won

The Technodrome groaned as the energy emerged from its core, and the laser shot into the ground, burning a hole into the middle of the city. As the energy passed, nothing happened at first, but after a few seconds, blue shining particles rose and formed themselves into little soldiers that were weaponized from head to toe. They roared, their laser-eyes blazing with pure anger and rage and got into a fighting position. The sound of soothing and screaming filled the air as they attacked, killing every residence they met.

Magenta irises watched the scenario from the ship, a grin on their owner's face. Pink, thick tentacles twitched and twisted then and there, the muscles flexing with every breath it took. "You won't get through that!", a voice suddenly sounded behind him, and he turned a little bit to inspect the other fairly interesting scenario happening before him. The turtles laid on the floor, two of them unconsciousness, the other two bounds by mechanical chains he had invented a few hundred years ago when he had to deal with an annoying species.

Behind them, there stood another creature, a human, a man, dressed in a black, leather-armor, two blades stuck out of his black glove. Dark eyes stared at those reptiles, pulling more of his weight on them to torture them some more, a smirk hidden behind the helmet he wore. "We already have!", he laughed as he walked towards them, and gesturing towards the city. "Your city is crumbling, the humans are on their knees, and the Technodrome soon will be completed!" "Finally admit defeat!", another, pretty heavily accented voice spoke and the red masked turtle, also known as Raphael, growled at the human. "Never, Shred-head!"

Shredder only laughed deeply in his throat and pressed his boots against the younger's back, forcing his into the cold metal of the floor. The warlord turned back to the chaos and seated himself on top of his robotic-body, his eyes fixed on it. "I don't care if they do, Shredder.", he told him. "I personally think it's much more fun when they try to fight, it makes this whole trouble more worth it." One tentacle made a unknow gesture and chains suddenly shot from the ground, binding the turtles where they are, till the two still consciousness brothers were unable to move. After the human made sure that they really were trapped, he walked forward, coming or a halt just next to the oldest creature on the Technodrome.

"What now, Commander?", he asked in his accented voice and stared into those magenta orbs, that were directed at him. "Now, we wait. My soldiers will destroy any resistance in the next twenty-four hours. After we are done with this country, we'll move on. Piece by piece, we'll take over the planet, over each and every land." A rough laugh escaped the warlord's throat and he turned to the turtles again. "And you can't do anything about it!" "Wait until we get out of here! We'll take you down." "Yeah, we'll squish you back into that robot of yours and throw ya back where ya came from!", the two brothers cried, but again, the oldest creature on the Technodrome laughed. "Oh, I don't think so!"

A grin spread across the warlord's face and two pillars rose from the ground, spreading ice on all four of them, chuckling at their shocked and pained screams. Shredder seemed taken aback for he took one step back and his eyes widened, staring at the scene in front of him. A few seconds passed, and the frozen statues of the brothers suddenly went down, and they were locked away in some kind of container. "Another defeated enemy. I love when another war works just like planned.", Krang purred and shook himself to get rid of the slime that was collecting on his skin.

Some drops hit the human's shoulder, who made an annoyed sound and wiped it away before realization hit him what his partner just said. "Wait…another war?", he asked, his eyes widening. "You fought others?" The warlord laughed, but this time, it was a deep, rumbling sound that echoed through the warship, which was slowly stealing more and more of the sun. "Of course. Do you think this is my first dimension, Shredder? No, not at all. I'm the lord of so many dimensions that I even forgot their names!"

Suddenly, the man was hoisted up and set onto the metallic shoulder, coming eye to eye with the brain-like creature. "This is the day of our victory, and I think this day should be celebrated! And I think I know just the right thing for that, but first…", a tentacle grabbed his arm, pulled a little bit of his gloves down to expose his skin, and suddenly rammed a syringe, injecting something inside him. Shredder cried out and pulled away, horrified. "What in the name of…?! What did you do to me?!", he yelled and put his gloves back in place, an angry look behind his mask.

The warlord only laughed, not faced at all by that threating tune the human used. "Don't worry, my dear friend. Nothing bad will happen. What did I do to you? Well, take off your mask, and you'll see." Those dark eyes narrowed in anger and distrust, but he complied. He could always put it back on, and Krang seemed to make no move to stop him. The first thing he did was to wipe the sweat off his face and he took a deep breath, looking…wait…he could breathe.

The older creature laughed and showed his many fangs, running his tongue over them. "This serum was created by me so that creatures that cannot breathe in this special atmosphere can survive. Don't worry about it warring off, it holds up for a really long time! Now, to the celebration…"

Hours have passed, and Krang's soldiers did not yield. Shredder sat in his new quarters in the Technodrome, a glass of wine in his hand, a grin on his scarred face. The warlord himself laid next to him, also grinning, too, a glass of wine in his tentacles. "Those pests are gone, and we sit here while those laser-fighters do all the work for us. It can't go better!" he growled and took another sip of wine, licking over his plump lip. The human grinned, laughed roughly. "Indeed. Just relax and celebrate! I definitely earned it after that fight with those four brothers.", he answered, his voice slurred.

Krang just had to look at him, and he instantly knew his partner was piss-off-drunk. His normally pale cheeks flushed, his eyes gloomy, and he looked like he would fall asleep in the next half an hour. It wasn't a shame, no, not at all. He himself had a lot of alcohol inside him that was pulsing through his veins and clouding his judgment. He could already imagine how he looked. He knew, when he was drunk, his skin turned a lot darker, almost to the point of red, his eyes would too, be glossy, and his voice was almost far too rough to understandable.

He reached out with one of his tentacles and brushed Shredders hair back, which was messy by now. "I'm seriously proud of ya, boy!", he slurred and stared in those dark eyes, which clearly struggled to focus on him. "What do you mean!", the human forced the words out of his throat and swallowed the rest of his wine. "I mean what ya did!", he purred. "Ya brought all parts of the arc capacitor, ya started it, and ya defeated da turtles with me! Good work!", he laughed.

Shredder laughed with him, and he threw a hand over alien's back, barely missing the har spiked that could so easily pierce through his skin. "That was my part of the deal!" Those strong fingers who had chocked out the life of several living beings started to caress the slimy skin of the warlord, and Krang started to purr, a low, rumbling sound that vibrated through his whole body, and the human could feel it. Tiredly, he leaned against him. Too drunk to care, Shredder leaned against the head, letting a yawn escape his mouth, closing his eyes, falling asleep.

…

Have fun waking up tomorrow, you two…


	2. A Pool In The Technodrome

Shredder had many hobbies, much more than humans would have thought, but there was one thing he just loved to do. Swimming. Water was his element. If he would be an animal, he would probably a crocodile or a snake.

He loved to feel the liquid around his skin and loved how wonderful it felt when he jumped into it. Shredder sighed and ran a hand through his thick hair, stretching himself as he stood from the computer in front of him until his back gave a satisfying crack, groaning as he did so.

Finally, he was done with his chores for the day. He looked at his phone for the time on earth and was surprised by how early it still was. It was only 2 p.m., and he had the rest of the day all to himself. A small smile appeared on his scarred lips as he put it away and made his way towards his personal quarters.

Finally time to himself, something he had been lacking the last few days. Krang has suddenly, disappeared a few hours ago, speaking about business in another dimension, promising that he would return. Not that it mattered for the man, but somehow, the Technodrome is empty without a warlord that has nothing better to do than to overlook his plans over and over again and to upgrade his warship to the point where improvement is literally impossible.

The man shook his head, wondering where this came from before he opened the doors to his quarters and went straight to the bathroom. He needed a bath, and he had no time to shower this morning because he overslept.

A few hours later the bathtub was filled with warm water and smelled like oranges, his favorite fruit. A small smile graced his lips as he stepped in and a groan escaped his throat as he sunk down and he closed his dark eyes, enjoying the feeling of pure relaxion…but of course that did not last very long.

Suddenly, the doors to his bathroom slammed open, and Krang's robotic body appeared in the doorway. Shredder cried out in shock and gripped the bathtub with his right hand and covered his body as best as he could with his left.

"Krang! What the fucking hell?! Get the **_fuck_** out!", he roared and glared at the warlord standing in the doorway. Those magenta irises stared back at him, completely unfazed by the tune the human had used against him. "I've been searching for you.", he spoke as if he was invited and mentioned the human to come to him.

"Get out of the water, there is something I want to show you." Shredder's face darkened. "Are you serious?! I burst into **_my _**quarters, disturb **_my_** privacy, and now you're telling me that I should follow you as a goddamn pup does with his mother? Did those turtles harm your brain a little bit too much?"

"Calm yourself, Shredder. I know this is not the best way to say hello, but trust me, what I have to show you will be worth this interruption. Now come out of the water and put some clothes on, I'll wait outside."

The human growled silently but knew better than to disobey the warlord. Even if Krang doesn't look like it, he was even more dangerous than any bomb on earth. He explodes faster than a human could count, and his switching moods were the worst.

But all in all, he was not a bad companion. The warlord had many stories to tell, was very wise and knew almost everything about earth even though he was there only two times. It's almost fun to talk to him.

Shredder shook himself and got out of the warm water, drying his body off with a towel. As soon as he saw what Krang had to show him, he was going to return to his bath. He had finished his chores after all and wanted some time to relax.

He threw a shirt, underpants, leggings, and boots on before he ran out to the waiting warlord who was already back at work. It was incredible that the creature still managed to speak properly after days and nights of work.

"So, what is this importing thing that couldn't wait until tomorrow? I swear if its an intruder which I have no time for, I'll…" "Don't worry about this, I swear this time it's not about fighting, now hurry up, this thing needed months to finish."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?", he asked and ran a hand through his dripping hair, that was already responsible for his half-wet shirt, not that he would care about though. The warlord led him down the hall to a part of the Technodrome that he had been working in in the last few weeks.

"What are we doing here?", he asked, slowly getting annoyed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You will see, and now quit asking, I've got no nerves for that now." He punched the code for the door and entered a large dark room that could be mistaken as the empty space itself.

Shredder blinked a few times before he turned towards Krang, whose face slowly turned into a grin. One of his pink tentacles reached out and turned the light on. The younger male closed his eyes for a second to shield his eyes from the bright light, but after a few minutes he opened them again, and they widened in shock.

In front of him was a giant pool, clear water reflecting the light that came from the lambs. It was deep, clean and looked tempting to just jump inside. Very slowly he turned his head towards the warlord, who had the largest grin on his face that he had ever seen.

"And? What do you say?", he laughed. "This thing took months to build, but now it's finished!" The human's eyes were widened as he stared at the clear liquid, and his whole body suddenly screamed for him to just jump into it, to enjoy the sensation of swimming.

"Well, what are you waiting for? If you want to jump in, then do so.", Krang laughed, and he turned his head, shocked that the older creature knew of his thoughts. "H-how did you?" "It's not that hard when you speak out loud. I mean, you've got boxers on, right? Then get rid of those useless pile of clothing an get in."

For the first time in his life, Shredder took orders without grumbling. He ripped them off, ran towards the water, and jumped in. The temperature was wonderful against his skin, just right not to be too cold or too warm. He swam up, a huge smile on his face as he emerged from the water.

The warlord threw his head back in a laugh as he walked around the edge and seated his robotic body on the side. "How's the temperature?", he asked, crocking his head to the side. The human forgot in whose ship he was in as he began to swim around, the smile not fading. "Wonderful."

Krang purred and let his tentacles glide into the water, enjoying the sensation of it. "This isn't normal water. I've spent years producing this liquid. It cleans itself by dissolving the dirt with such a gentle acid that it won't harm both of ours skins, and at the same time, it variates on the temperature of the being that it's surrounding."

Now that was surprising. The younger being swam over and peeked out of the edge. "And you're sure it's safe?" Krang nodded. "Yes, I've tested it so many times, it has to be. And if somethings wrong, the small thing over there…", he mentioned towards the screen on the wall. "…will immediately warn you to get out."

"Wait…both of our skins?" "Yes of course. I may not look like it, but I love swimming and don't worry about my tentacle mucus, as I already said, the soft acid will dissolve it before it even leaves my body.", he chuckled.

Shredder smiled as he dove, pushing himself from the wall swimming away. The warlord disconnected himself from the robotic body, and slowly slid in, enjoying the liquid. He closed his magenta iris and began to swim up, scaring the human, who just rubbed the water out of his eyes.

"What the…", he yelled, causing the older being to laugh. He chuckled, shaking his head. "Calm, now let us enjoy the water. After all, you're finished with your chores, and I'm not as heartless as to prevent you from a break."

Shredder smiled as he dove down again, ready for a wonderful afternoon, and the bathtub in his quarters was long forgotten.


	3. A Relaxing Bath (SMUT)

**_(This story is a little bit older, but I still hope you'll enjoy this. ^^)_**

Oroku Saki, also known as the one and only Shredder, sighed in satisfaction as the hot water of the tub touched his exposed skin, slowly sinking down until he was sitting. His legs were outstretched, and he leaned back, arms laid on the sides, until his back touched the end, relaxing all the muscles he possessed. Those dark irises were hidden behind those heavy eyelids which the man had already closed, and he let his head fall backward, fully relaxing into the warm water that was surrounding him.

His breathing was calm and even, his muscular chest rose and fell every time he sucked air in through his nose and released it through his mouth, letting his mind go blank. He let go, and dove into the water, letting the liquid swap over his face, flooding his black hair and beard, before he came to the surface again, getting into the same position he was in before. He felt how the water trickled down his neck, running over his chest before it melted with the rest. A rare smile appeared on his lips and the tension disappeared from his face, giving his relaxed state away. The soft light in the room did much for the calming atmosphere surrounding the man.

Minutes passed and the water swapped calmly against his now heated skin when he suddenly felt something soft caress his chest. Surprised, Saki's eyes shot open and he stared at the thing that dared to touch him, only to find a pink tentacle, softly rubbing his skin. The dangerous man chuckled and padded it with one hand before relaxing back again, letting it do whatever it wanted. Three more came and started to massage his shoulders and stomach and soon, four pink, strong limbs were gently rubbing against the sun-kissed skin, curling into a spiral, collecting water before letting it fall on top of his head again, and again.

He groaned slightly at the wonderful sensation as one of the tentacles massaged a tense spot on his right shoulder that he dislocated a while ago during a fight, slightly pressing into it. Suddenly, they grabbed the tubes and began to clean him, rubbing the soap into his skin. They took care not to hurt him in any means, even going as far as the rub the space between his toes. One cleaned his neck and stomach while another one made its way to his hair, pouring shampoo in and brushing through it, taking care of every knot that had formed itself in there and cleaning it in the progress.

He didn't bother about the slime, no, not at all. He had found out that it made it softer, so he didn't mind. Suddenly, he the third tentacle on a very special area, how the tip slowly ran up and down on a very particular limb of his body. He tensed, releasing a soft moan that was building up in his throat, raising his hip a little bit to give the limb better access. His member started to harden, and he could feel how all the blood ran down there, filling it more and more with each stroke the tentacle made. Suddenly, the fourth one retracted, but soon reappeared and wrapping itself around his balls, so that not only the hardening flesh was stimulated, but also the heavy balls.

The man swallowed a moan and leaned in even further, just enjoying the sensations, and soon, a huge erection stood proud between his muscular legs, thick and long, veins showing on the surface, and it was throbbing. The movement didn't falter, no, they got even steadier, and soon, he was groaning every time the tentacle ran up, huffing the air out of his mouth, which was hanging open, not caring about dignity. There was no one who he could look weak to, and with that wonderful treatment, he didn't even know if he would have cared. The tentacle running through his hair was so relaxing, the one massaging his shoulder was soothing, the other rubbing his balls was wonderful, and the last one stroking his cock was pure bliss.

Suddenly, he was pulled down by his hair, and he took it as a clue to dive, which he did. Shredder took a deep breath before breaking through the surface. The movements on his cock suddenly fastened, causing a little air to escape his lungs for the moan he released. His hair was washed out properly, and as soon as the pink tentacle was finished, he could finally come up and release a moan that was building in his throat as the pace slowed again and the tip was caught tightly in it, rubbing roughly. He leaned back and relaxed as best as he could with all the pleasure running through his body. The two tentacles on his hair and stomach disappeared and suddenly reappeared on his hips and butt.

They rubbed gently on the skin for a short while before positioning the human at a better angle to rub between the butt cheeks, carefully caressing the area there. He groaned and thrust his hips up to the creature, hissing at the sensation. The naughty, pink limb didn't seem to be satisfied and rubbed the little butthole softly. Dark eyes widened as he looked down, staring at it, as it moved between his legs, shocked, yet, at the same time, turned on.

He thrust his hips in its direction, giving his permission. The tentacle took it and pressed against it, slowly entering the tightness. The black-haired man gasped in pain, gripping the sides of the tub so hard it almost broke. He cursed and threw his head back, his face twisted in an expression of pain. The tentacles around his cock, balls, and hips fastened again, trying to hold up the pleasure he was feeling. The one inside him began to move gently, caressing the muscles that it could reach.

After a whole minute, the pain subsided and was replaced by that wonderful feeling of being filled, and he started to hiss every time when it thrust. A sudden cry echoed through the large bathroom as it found a very special spot inside him, ramming against it again and again. His hands that were still on the sides of the bathtub tightened again, he howled, pressing his hips, and he felt the wonderful sensation of being close to climax. His grunts and hisses got louder, his body tensed, and suddenly, a loud, strangled cry echoed through the room.

Everything went white for a second, and cum shot from the tip of the throbbing cock and mixed into the water surrounding him. He gave a low moan as it finally ended, pressing himself against the tentacles in pleasure, before slumping down, completely exhausted. Carefully, the one in his butt slid out, causing him to groan in discomfort. The others started to massage him again, and he made a small noise in his throat. The man looked up, a grin forming on his face as his dark eyes spotted their owner, magenta irises stared back, one of those limbs covered in his cum mixed with water was slid between plump lips and the creature swallowed. Krang laid there, looking at him, giving a grin on his own.


End file.
